All I Ask
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "Jika ini malam terakhirku bersamamu ... maukah kau memelukku lebih dari sekadar pelukan teman?"/"Beri aku kenangan untuk suatu hari nanti kukenang saat aku merindukanmu ..."/"Ini penting. Karena ... bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak mencintai lagi? Itu berarti aku hanya mencintaimu seorang selamanya."/ [songfic project]


**All I Ask**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **All I Ask by Adele**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

Sahabat berbeda gender, bisakah berjalan mulus tanpa suatu perasaan lain? Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Namun jika ditanya berdasarkan kisahku, jawabannya adalah tidak. Ya, aku mencintai sahabatku. Sahabat lelakiku.

Yang orang tahu, _Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat. Mereka menjalin tali persahabat sedari Sekolah Dasar. Sasuke yang sudah mempunyai kekasih selalu lebih mementingkan dan memperhatikan Sakura daripada kekasihnya._

Itu benar. Sasuke memang selalu lebih mementingkanku daripada kekasih-kekasihnya. Tak sedikit orang yang menganggap Sasuke memiliki perasaan padaku. Tetapi seperti yang sudah bisa kalian tebak, Sasuke tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku. Perasaan yang dimilikinya tidak lebih dari perasaan sayang kepada sahabat.

Aku tidak mengerti awal mulanya bagaimana. Sampai pada tahun kedua Sekolah Menengah Atas aku tersadar diriku telah mencintai Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatku. Tentu saja aku sangat merasa terbebani. Itu disebabkan oleh kejanggalan yang muncul setiap kali kami bersama. Rasanya sangat aneh saat aku merasa sangat risih dengan keadaan, sementara Sasuke selalu santai.

 **.**

 _ **I won't say a word. They've all been said before, you know**_

 _ **.**_

Lalu di sini masalah muncul. Kami—aku dan Sasuke—sudah menjadi mahasiswa di satu universitas yang sama. Sasuke mulai menjalin hubungan serius dengan kekasihnya yang baru. Tetapi seakan hubungan serius itu bukanlah apa-apa, pusat perhatian Sasuke tetaplah diriku.

Kekasih cantik Sasuke yang bernama Shion itu membenciku. Begitu pula orang-orang. Terutama orang-orang yang mendukung hubungan Sasuke dengan Shion. Mereka semua membenciku. Menyebutku dengan sebutan 'Penghancur Hubungan Orang.' Sasuke selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu perduli dengan semua orang. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku merasa semakin terbebani. _**Namun cinta tak bisa disalahkan**_. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Kemudian puncaknya adalah sekarang ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu, di depan mataku, Shion berteriak kepada Sasuke. Dia berteriak untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang keadaan menjadi hening.

"Bisa kau katakan apa alasanmu?" Rahang Sasuke tampak mengeras. Aku tahu Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Shion. Dan begitu sebaliknya. Shion mencintai Sasuke seperti Sasuke mencintainya. Karena sejatinya Shion adalah gadis yang baik. Aku tahu itu.

"Masih tidak menyadarinya juga hah?!" Dengan sangat jelas mata Shion menatap ke arahku.

Aku menunduk dalam saat Sasuke juga menatap ke arahku yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Ada apa?! KAU SELALU LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN DAN MEMPERHATIKAN SAHABAT KONYOLMU INI DARIPADA AKU!" Shion berteriak, membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di sekitar koridor kampus ini memperhatikan kami. "Bukan hanya aku saja yang berpendapat seperti ini. Bahkan semua orang membencinya. Selama ini aku selalu menahan perasaan tak sukaku. Aku cemburu, Sasuke!"

Air mata yang sudah kutahan sejak tadi akhirnya tumpah. Aku menggeleng kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. Aku benar-benar tidak suka menjadi dramatis seperti ini. Berlari sambil menangis, adalah hal yang paling menggelikan dalam sebuah drama. Siapa sangka aku malah melakukan adegan itu?

Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

 **.**

 _ **I don't need your honesty. It's already in you eyes. And I'm sure my eyes they speak for me**_

.

Hal yang paling kutakutkan datang. Sasuke jelas tidak ingin berpisah dengan Shion. Maka, dia harus menjauh dariku. Sungguh aku lah yang sangat menyedihkan. Sudah terhitung satu bulan Sasuke berusaha menjauh sementara aku semakin berusaha mendekat. Aku menyedihkan, aku tak tahu diri, dan aku egois.

Berada di kamar Sasuke dengan keadaan hening adalah keadaanku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku kemari. Ini seperti sudah kebiasaanku. Dan biasanya jika sudah seperti ini kami akan mengobrol banyak hal, walaupun Sasuke sedang sibuk. Tetapi ini tidak. Sasuke fokus—atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura fokus—kepada laptopnya.

Dia tidak ingin berbicara kepadaku namun tidak mengusirku dari kamarnya. Kentara sekali dia ingin menjaga perasaanku. Aku menghela napas. Baiklah, sepertinya satu bulan cukup untuk membuktikan semuanya. Jelas Sasuke tidak menginginkanku berada di dekatnya.

Aku akan pergi. Tetapi ... _Sasuke, kau adalah yang terpenting bagiku. Jika kau pergi, katakan kepada siapa aku akan bertumpu?_

 **.**

 _ **And since you're the only one that matters, tell me who do I run to?**_

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau ini?" Dengan senyum sumringah aku menyodorkan _ice cream_ yang berada di tanganku **.**

Sasuke menatap tak suka kepadaku dan menggandeng tangan Shion. Memang, belakangan ini dia tampak terganggu dengan sikapku yang sok bermanja dengannya. Orang-orang semakin membenciku, dikarenakan sikapku yang seperti ini. Jika dulu aku tak pernah tak memperdulikan apa kata orang, sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku sangat tidak perduli dengan apa yang orang bilang.

Aku menatap sendu dua orang yang berjalan di depanku.

 **.**

 _ **I don't wanna be cruel or vicious**_

 **.**

Mencoba lagi. "Sasuke-kun! Tidakkah kau ingin membelikanku boneka lucu yang berada di toko itu?" Aku menunjuk sebuah toko boneka.

Sasuke menatapku tajam. "Berhentilah mencari perhatian, Sakura. Sebaiknya kau pulang agar tidak mengganggu kencanku bersama Shion."

 _Deg_

Mataku terbelalak. _Ice cream_ yang berada di tanganku terjatuh. Sasuke tampak tak perduli dengan itu dan langsung menarik Shion pergi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa perlahan tanganku meremas pakaian di bagian dada. Mungkin karena di situ rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti ada tangan kasat mata yang mencengkram hatiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawah guna menahan likuid bening yang akan tumpah.

 _Tinggal satu langkah lagi, Sasuke. Maka berbahagialah engkau._

 **.**

 _ **Now, don't get me wrong. I know, there is no tomorrow**_

 **.**

' **Cklek** '

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang mendengus melihat kedatanganku. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya _to the point_. Bahkan tak mempersilakanku masuk terlebih dahulu. Mengapa Sasuke menjadi seperti ini? Kemudian batinku tertawa miris. Tentu saja karenaku.

Air mata kembali menggenang dan—seperti biasanya—aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku bisa melihat raut dingin Sasuke itu berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah.

"Masuklah," ucapnya.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menatapku Heran. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan menghirup harum khas Sasuke yang berada di bantalnya. Setetes likuid bening jatuh dari mataku. Harum ini akan sangat kurindukan nanti.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, kemari."

Sasuke—masih dengan pandangan herannya—menghampiriku di tempat tidurnya.

"Berbaring di sampingku?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menuruti kemauanku. Tanpa kata yang terucap, kami sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain—dengan posisi berbaring. Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di mataku. Sasuke ...

 **.**

 _ **All I ask is ...**_

 **.**

"Sasuke, jika ..."

 **.**

 _ **If ... this is my last night with you, hold me like I more than just a friend**_

 **.**

Tanganku bergerak mengelus rambut Sasuke. Dan entah karena apa ia tak menolak. "Jika ini malam terakhirku bersamamu ... maukah kau memelukku lebih dari sekadar pelukan teman?"

Mulut Sasuke terbuka hendak menjawab sesuatu, namun kupotong.

 **.**

 _ **Give me a memory I can use**_

 **.**

"Beri aku kenangan untuk suatu hari nanti kukenang saat aku merindukanmu ..."

 **.**

 **Cause, what if I never love again?**

 **.**

"Ini penting. Karena ... bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak mencintai lagi? Itu berarti aku hanya mencintaimu seorang selamanya."

"Maukah kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memelukku erat dan aku merasakan pakaian di bagian bahuku basah. Tidak mungki Sasuke menangis 'kan?

"Selama ini kau mencintaiku?" Bisiknya.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk dan balas memeluknya.

Pelukannya semakin erat. "Lalu ... kau akan pergi ke mana?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Ke tempat yang jauh, agar tidak mengganggumu dengan Shion."

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

AHAHAHA HALOOOO. For the first time aku bikin fanfic sampe nangis. Habisnya lagu All I Ask ngejlebnya melebihi Hello sih. Kan anying. No comment deh. Semoga feelnya kerasa.

 **P/S: Buat yang gak suka sad ending, aku buat ending kedua. Ini diaaaa xD**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Now, don't get me wrong. I know, there is no tomorrow**_

 **.**

' **Cklek** '

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke yang mendengus melihat kedatanganku. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya _to the point_. Bahkan tak mempersilakanku masuk terlebih dahulu. Mengapa Sasuke menjadi seperti ini? Kemudian batinku tertawa miris. Tentu saja karenaku.

Air mata kembali menggenang dan—seperti biasanya—aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku bisa melihat raut dingin Sasuke itu berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah.

"Masuklah," ucapnya.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menatapku Heran. Aku tak menghiraukannya dan menghirup harum khas Sasuke yang berada di bantalnya. Setetes likuid bening jatuh dari mataku. Harum ini akan sangat kurindukan nanti.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke, kemari."

Sasuke—masih dengan pandangan herannya—menghampiriku di tempat tidurnya.

"Berbaring di sampingku?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke menuruti kemauanku. Tanpa kata yang terucap, kami sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain—dengan posisi berbaring. Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di mataku. Sasuke ...

 **.**

 _ **All I ask is ...**_

 **.**

"Sasuke, jika ..."

 **.**

 _ **If ... this is my last night with you, hold me like I more than just a friend**_

 **.**

Tanganku bergerak mengelus rambut Sasuke. Dan entah karena apa ia tak menolak. "Jika ini malam terakhirku bersamamu ... maukah kau memelukku lebih dari sekadar pelukan teman?"

Mulut Sasuke terbuka hendak menjawab sesuatu, namun kupotong.

 **.**

 _ **Give me a memory I can use**_

 **.**

"Beri aku kenangan untuk suatu hari nanti kukenang saat aku merindukanmu ..."

 **.**

 **Cause, what if I never love again?**

 **.**

"Ini penting. Karena ... bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak mencintai lagi? Itu berarti aku hanya mencintaimu seorang selamanya."

"Maukah kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memelukku erat dan aku merasakan pakaian di bagian bahuku basah. Tidak mungki Sasuke menangis 'kan?

"Selama ini kau mencintaiku?" Bisiknya.

Aku hanya sanggup mengangguk dan balas memeluknya.

Pelukannya semakin erat. "Lalu ... kau akan pergi ke mana?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Ke tempat yang jauh, agar tidak mengganggumu dengan Shion."

Sasuke mengelus rambutku lembut. "Jangan ... Kumohon jangan."

"Mengapa? Kau mencintai Shion 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tadi sore aku dan Shion resmi mengakhiri hubungan kami."

"Apakah karena aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami berakhir karena aku tersadar."

"Tersadar?"

"Tersadar, kalau selama ini aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
